


The Missing

by casness



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is invited to the royal wedding and gets a De Vinci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I made it that Neal has family from his mother's side that are distantly related to the royal family. This is written for alba17's prompt at Multifandom Royal Wedding Fic and Art Fest.

Peter stood at his seat in Westminster Abbey and wondered again how it was possible for Neal Caffery to be invited to the royal wedding. Apparently, Neal was 100 something in line for the throne from his mother's side of the family. 'Do they not realize that Neal Caffery is a thief and shouldn't be tempted?' thought Peter remembering all the portraits and statues that he passed when they entered the Abbey. He look at the empty seat next to him and sighed. Glancing at his watch, he noticed that Neal had been missing for at least half an hour. 'What are you up to Neal?' thought Peter as he started to look around.

The royal family had begun to arrive and Neal was still not back. Another 5 minutes passed before Peter noticed Neal slip back into his seat. "Where were you?" asked Peter.

"Bathroom. Did you know that they have an original painting of-" replied Neal.

"I don't care. I just hope that you didn't steal anything," interrupted Peter.

"Peter, such little faith in me," said Neal putting a hand over his heart. He smiled as Kate started her walk to the altar. 'I'll tell him the news later,' thought Neal smiling at both the proceedings and the fact that his mother's family gifted him an original painting by De Vinci.


End file.
